El color de sus ojos
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Tada Mitsuyoshi nunca lo iba a negar, le gustaba el color de los ojos de Teresa, le gustaba verlos brillar con cada emoción y aunque al principio le recordó a Nyanko-Big, saber que ahora brillan por él, era mucho más especial.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡Yei! Un capítulo más, lamento no poder subir fanfic nuevo muy seguido pero es que simplemente no se me ocurrían palabras algunas para escribir cuando este hermoso anime lo tiene todo. Sin embargo, hay algunas cositas que están por aquí guardadas y que tal vez los subiría para que todos nosotros disfrutemos del amor entre estos dos personajes favoritos.**

 **Es algo muy corto pero el sentimiento se entiende por parte de Tada. Fue corto porque simplemente, fueron las palabras correctas en escoger.**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Tada Never Falls In Love (Tada-kun wa Koi wo Shinai) No me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Era verdad, Tada Mitsuyoshi lo primero que miro en Teresa, fue el color de sus ojos. Fue algo chistoso al saber que tenía casi el mismo color de ojos de Nyanko-Big. Ese color de ojos que no era verde, era más como un color jade que con la luz del sol brillaba cada vez más.

¿Un romántico perdido? Si tal vez lo era pero es que había sido imposible el no pensar en esas cosas cuando empezó a salir con Teresa. A lo lejos se notaba que la chica era extranjera y más al hacer esa pose extraña al tomarle una foto. Pero lo que más atesoraria sería aquella primera foto de los árboles de Cerezo siendo movidos por una ventisca de aire y ella sonriendo como siempre.

Siendo sinceros, era imposible el no enamorarse de esos hermosos y grandes ojos jade con esa gran sonrisa y las tontas ideas que solia hacer la chica. Aunque para que negarlo, le gustaba involucrarse a esas tontas y alocadas ideas, le gustaba escuchar las carcajadas de ella, la diversión al descubrir algo nuevo y su rostro de sorpresa cuando no se decía que hacer.

Era una caja de sorpresas y emociones que le gustaba seguir de cerca. Ver esos ojos brillar era lo que provocaba que su corazón latiera acelerado, que golpeara su pecho y que no pudiera evitar que sus mejillas se pintaran de rojo al verla.

¿Muy enamorado de ella? Tal vez, si no fuera por Teresa, no hubiera descubierto esos sentimientos que eran totalmente desconocidos para él.

 **-Sonries mucho Tada-kun** -Teresa le miraba en ese día en la cafetería. **\- ¿Algo bueno?**

 **-Tal vez** -Sonrió. **\- ¿Sabías que el color de tus ojos me gustan mucho?**

Soltó una risita cuando vio a Teresa sonrojarse. Agradecía que sólo ellos dos estaban en la cafetería por el momento y que la chica había desviado la mirada de su programa favorito para verlo. Teresa no tenía palabra que decirle.

 **-¿En serio?** -Preguntó tímida.

 **-Al principio tus ojos me recordaron a Nyanko-Big** -Soltó una risita. **\- Pero después me di cuenta que son más bonitos cuando brillan**

Lo que Tada no se imagino, fue que por impulso Teresa lo besara. La chica estaba con las mejillas más que rojas y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. No era que no se besaban pero eso había sido sorpresivo hasta tal punto que sus mejillas se calentaron y al separarse vio una sonrisita traviesa en ella.

 **-Me alegra no ser la única** -Soltó una risita. **\- Igual me gusta el color de tus ojos pero sobre todo tus sonrisas son mucho más hermosas**

 **-Eso no es justo, contra atacaste**

 **-Eso es jugar sucio Tada-kun**

No pudo evitar sonreír Tada al ver los ojos e Teresa brillar. Sin duda el color de sus ojos era mucho más hermoso, el color más hermoso que en su vida había visto y siendo sinceros, era un color que sólo lo miraría a él. Estar con Teresa era lo mejor.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Sin duda, creo que Tada sería el indicado de decirle esas hermosas palabras a Teresa y que está quedara muda al no saber que decir. Como dije, es corto pero el sentimiento que quiero describir es necesario.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Viernes 14 de Diciembre de 2018**


End file.
